Help Me, I'm Holding On For Dear Life
by iShipAlexandJo101
Summary: A/U Jo and Alex are both seniors in High School. Established friendship. Got the idea for this fic when I listened to Sia's "Chandelier". #Jolex


Alex was just drifting off to sleep when his phone alerted him of a new message. It went off three times. He turned over and took his phone from his dresser and checked the time. It was 00:17. He clicked on the message icon and saw it was three texts from Jo. Immediately he sat up and opened the texts.

Jo: Can u come pick me up?

Jo: Plz

Jo: Im at Heathers house.

Alex: Be right there.

Alex replied and got up. He put on some pants and a hoodie and was sneaking out of his house 5 minutes later.

He took his mother's car and made his way to Heather's house.

When he got there, Jo was sitting on the pavement.

He parked the car and got out. He could hear the loud music coming from Heather's house and knew there was a party going on.

"Hey." He said as he neared Jo.

She looked up and Alex could see that she had been crying.

"Ready to go?" He asked softly.

Jo merely nodded and tried to stand up, but she was unsteady on her feet and stumbled a bit.

"Whoa." Alex said and rushed forward to take her arm. "Easy there."

He helped her towards the car and put her seat belt on before getting into the car himself.

He started the car and glanced over at Jo, but Jo was looking out the window.

This has been happening for the last 3 weeks now. Him picking her up from parties and she being wasted. He didn't mind. He was just starting to worry. They have been friends since their freshmen year and she never once drank. It just happened suddenly.

He glanced at her again. She appeared to be sleeping so he turned the radio on to drown out the silence.

'_Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything _

_When will I learn? _

_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one for a good time call_

_Phone's blowing up_

_Ring on my door bell_

_I feel the love, feel the love_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3 drink_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3 drink_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count...'_

"Please turn that off." Jo groaned, the lyrics hitting close to home.

Alex obeyed.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope."

Jo noticed which way Alex was driving and sat up.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Please?"

Alex could see the hopeful look in Jo's eyes and said, "Sure, whatever."

The relief on her face was visible.

'_What's troubling you, Hobo Jo?' _Alex thought.

When they reached his place, Alex had to sneak Jo into his house and room. His mom would probably burst an artery if she found out.

When they reached his room, he handed Jo one of his t-shirts.

"You can sleep in this."

Jo having sobered up a bit, gave him a small smile as she took the shirt.

"Thanks. You're a good friend, Alex." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Alex brushed it off, not one for being sentimental.

Jo sat down on his bed.

"I... You can sleep here." Alex said, looking towards his bed.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about that."

Alex looked around his room before walking to his bedroom door, "So, don't sleep on your back, okay?"

"Ok."

"Night." Alex said and walked out.

Jo removed her clothes and put Alex's shirt on. She fell down on his bed and rolled onto her side. Alex's scent was all around her. She took in a deep breath and sighed in contentment. Feeling safe, Jo fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Alex peaked into his room and saw that Jo was still sleeping. His mom was gonna wake up any minute now so he had to wake Jo up.

He walked to his bed with a glass of water and a ibuprofen. He gently sat down on his bed and looked at Jo. 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought as he put the water on his night stand. He looked at Jo again.

He reached out and moved a few strands of her hair out of her face. Jo's brows furrowed at the touch and Alex quickly pulled his hand away.

Jo's eyes fluttered.

'_Sun is up, I'm a mess_

_Gotta get out now_

Gotta run from this'

"Jo?" Alex whispered.

'_Here comes the shame, _

_Here comes the shame.'_

_"Jo, wake up."_

_Jo's eyes fluttered opened and immediately locked on Alex's._

_"Alex?" She asked confused, blinking rapidly._

_"Hey. Drink this." Alex said as he took the glass of water from his night stand._

_Jo sat up and groaned at the headache._

_"Ouch."_

_"Here, take this." Alex repeated._

_Jo gingerly took the water and ibuprofen from Alex. _

_"My mom's gonna wake up soon."_

_"Right." Jo said and got out of bed when she finished the last of the water. _

_Alex looked up and just saw long tanned legs. He looked away immediately, a blush tainting his cheeks._

_Jo looked around his room and walked over to the new poster that was on Alex's wall. _

_"Lara Croft. Nice." She said and turned around to face Alex. _

Alex looked at his poster.

"Yeah, I got it when I bought the new game last week."

"Oh my God, there's a new one out? And you played it without me?"

"I've told you about The Temple of Osiris and I texted you the day I bought it, but you never replied." Alex said, his voice sounding accusing.

A guilty expression appeared on Jo's face.

"But don't worry, I haven't played it yet. It's kinda our thing. So whenever you have time... just let me know." Alex said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Jo nodded. "Cool."

"_I'll wait for you downstairs." Alex said and walked out._

_Jo looked at the poster again and sighed. She then removed Alex's shirt and put the previous night's clothes back on._

_She rubbed her face and groaned._

_"I'm a mess." She said and walked downstairs to find Alex pacing in the hallway. _

_"Dude, you okay?"_

_"I'm supposed to ask you that."_

_Jo took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm fine. Never been better."_

_"You'd tell me if something's wrong, right? If someone's bothering you..."_

_Jo gave him a big fake smile and said. "Alex, relax. I'm fine. Thanks for last night. I owe you one." She walked towards the front door and opened it, "See you at school tomorrow." She said and walked out._

_"I know you're hiding something, Hobo Jo." Alex said when the door slammed shut. "And I'm going to find out what it is."_

_**A/N: Should I continue or nah? -hands out powdered doughnuts to everyone.-**_


End file.
